


a quiet moment

by whitearrow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: Simple fluff. A first kiss, and the Warrior taking the chance to just let it all out. F!WoL, left vague on purpose.





	a quiet moment

It had happened not longer after Emmalaine’s debacle in Camp Cloudtop. She had taken a well needed break in House Fortemps Manor, alone in her generously given quarters. Emmalaine had offered to keep her company in the parlor (she was certain that his mark still smarted, and was loathe to remain alone with his father) but she declined. To be surrounded by such splendor—frightened her. She was always nervous that she would knock over one heirloom or another, and rob their benefactor dry. Haurchefant would always tell her to be at ease—for one as she deserved to walk proudly, and comfortably. He would not have her be so stiff in his own home!

 

Yet, he was scarce these days. Ishgard had much work cut out for him, but even so, she found herself missing her presence. She, who was always too busy to pay mind to these things, had yearned to see him and his sunny smile again. He had a way with words that had her on her guard, but the way her chest warmed up gave him allowances to continue his, erm—flirtations, if she were to speak the truth. 

 

As though he had heard her thoughts and come running, he knocked on her door. “Oh Warrior of Light,” he called gently, mirth in his voice. “Do you have time to spare?”

 

“Hm,” she answered. “I suppose so.” Immediately he entered, and looked at her with a grin that could warm all of Foundation. 

 

“Why are you holed up in here? Your fireplace is barren!” Haurchefant tutted at her sternly, and fussed over getting her room nice and warm.

 

“I’ve gone through the most frigid blizzards, as of late. I do think I’ll be okay.”

 

His brow remained furrowed, unsatisfied with her answer. “One of these days, I’ll have you take my offer of warming up by my hearth.”

 

“And until then, won’t you be satisfied with warming yourself with mine?”  She grinned playfully at him, until she realized that her words could hold another meaning. Especially when she was dealing with this particular. “I—“

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Haurchefant was not one to excuse her, and happily took a seat next to her. On her bed. All alone. The both of them. Her heart was racing with the speed of an airship. Her eyes darted side to side and looked at anywhere but him. His next words surprised her, though, and all thoughts of romance exited her mind. “How are you feeling, my friend? Is your heart still heavy? I’m certain it must but—surely...surely I can alleviate a bit of your heartache? If there’s anything I could do, anything at all…” For the first time Haurchefant showed her his hesitation. Always, he was the one giving her pep talks, and spirit rousing speeches. But inside he knew that wounds would not be treated so easily. 

 

“I’m alright, Haurchefant,” she spoke slowly, unable to meet his eyes yet. “I truly appreciate you caring for me—it means the world to me.”

 

“Of course I care for you, I care for you so dearly—But...I fear that I’ve neglected your feelings. You, who has stayed strong for your companions, always steadfast. But tell me—have you ever laid your heart bare?”

 

He held her chin with the most fragile touch, and pushed it up to meet her in the eyes. Intense and fiery, and ever unyielding—his determination, his spirit was so beautiful. To her dismay, tears welled up in her eyes. Everything she’s ever suppressed—she did not know how, but Haurchefant was extricating out her emotions from behind the stone wall she’d built in front of her heart. “Damn it...do you wish to make me cry?”

 

“I wish for you to let yourself feel.”

 

She began sniffling. Never, had someone so earnestly comforted her in this manner. Most assumed she was alright—she wanted people to think her as alright. But nothing ever truly left her. Every death she could never prevent—every life that was robbed in front of her. And now...her closest friends…”Haurchefant…” 

 

And like a child, she wailed. 

 

He was startled, at first. Never did he hear her so earnestly show her emotions. Her eyes were round and watery, and looked up at him helplessly. His heart was roused to see her so vulnerable, so raw. 

 

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I couldn’t stop anything...Noraxia, Minfilia, Wildred I--I--” She became incoherent for quite a while, but it was alright. He held her head to his chest and sat her between his legs, so that he could rock her back and forth. His head made continuous passes over her head and hair, and he allowed his shirt to be used in lieu of a handkerchief. “My sweet, sweet--” He cut himself off before he addressed her as warrior...No, he would only use her name right now. “Do not fault yourself, for what is out of your reach. Not even the sun can reach every corner of the world--You have saved so many lives, and don’t you dare ever forget that.”

 

Haurchefant’s speech seemed to finally reach her. She relaxed in his arms, and nuzzled into his chest, searching for warmth that only he could give. He held her tightly and refused to let her go until the very last sob subsided, and that the only dampness on her face remained upon her cheeks. She looked up at him with wide, still pure eyes and unable to stop himself, he leaned in to kiss her sweet, parted lips. Though he yearned to delve his tongue inside and ravish her, he remained gentle and tender. She kissed him back just as softly. She smiled at him after they parted, and nuzzled into the base of his neck. “Thank you…” she murmured softly, and he hushed her with another kiss. 

 

“I don’t want to hear that--I just want to see you smile.”   
  
And smile, she did.

 

**Omake**

 

Once they had settled into bed (she hadn’t retracted her offer to keep him warm) they had shared more than a few kisses. Though she was uncertain at first, both her mouth and her hands had gained more confidence. It was when her hands had ventured into his shirt that he stopped her, both surprised at her and himself. How often had he fantasized about this very thing? But he knew that now was not the time for it--tomorrow, however, may turn out to be a very different story. 

 

“No, not tonight, my dear.” Her eyebrows raised high at that, and he pouted at her. “Come now, why must you look so perplexed? Do you consider me so depraved that I should take you after you’ve poured out your heart and soul?”   
  
She blinked innocently.

 

“Ah, your silence tells all. I’m wounded. But have faith in me yet--I should only pounce on you when you’re in better spirits, and better rested.”

 

“There’s the Haurchefant I know and love--” She immediately buried her face in her pillow when that sentence slipped out. Haurchefant looked as though he’d won the lottery.   
  
“You what?”   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“Tell me, dearest, what do you hide from me,” he sounded so utterly smug, and yet so utterly pleased.   
  
“Nothing--nosy Ishgardian.” That was all she had to say on the matter. But Haurchefant could see her small smile all the same. And he saw it grow even wider when he admitted that he too, felt the same, and that he too loved her with all his heart.


End file.
